


𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚠

by keijimilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu smut, Haikyuu x Reader, haikyuu fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijimilk/pseuds/keijimilk
Summary: Akaashi needs  something to make him feel like he is existing. After meeting you, his eyes start to see the construction of a new window. Though, could someone be clouding his view?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Red Light

What in the hell was Akaashi doing here?

This place was no good for him. Bokuto said this was just a "little get-together" with, and he quotes "the Karusuno and Nekoma guys" for "old times sake", not a fucking block party. Though, Akaashi low-key knew that this was just a set-up for him to get out of the gymnasium and meet someone other than the janitor every night. Though, this event wasn't much better. The girls were doing lines off the bathroom floor, the guys were engorging shots and shots and _shots_ of alcohol (that was probably mixed with something else). He would like to admit that he came for Bokuto, but really...he just wanted something else to do besides the constant monotony of school, volleyball. 

It was exhausting to have to prove yourself every single day. He was always so collected-at least that's what he thinks. And if you asked him, he would say that all he knows about himself. He gets solid grades, plays volleyball and that's about fucking it. He has a a few quirks, he's in college on a volleyball scholarship, and he really wants to feel like the guy that's passed out on the impossibly identifiable piece of furniture. 

But that's not him-at least that's what he thinks.

He walks through the crowd to get relief from the stench of drugs, and the putrid stench of alcohol that seemed to emit through every crack in the wall. Though, that could be the vodka that lied in his left hand (that he took from Bokuto's unwilling hands). He reached the end of the hall, reaching the backdoor that lead to the back streets of the neighborhood. With a sigh, he sat on the stone stairs and stretched out his legs, lying his vodka down next to him with a clink. There was a red light that replaced the normal bulb for the back porch. It did not illuminate much, but it had a god enough light-good enough for him to see a girl with a water in hand, eyes red and puffy sitting perpendicular to him on the stairs. Their eyes met momentarily, her lips quivered into a slight smile whilst his heart quivered from her presence.

His dusted pink lips parted as if Akaashi wanted to say something, but nothing came out. His words jumbled in his mind, normally, he could say anything on a whim, as he was admirably blunt. Though, the air left his lungs when he saw how the soft red light sharpened your features and cascaded shadows in the most perfect places. The way your eyes were diluted a color-a muddled mess that held curiosity. 

"You needed air too huh?" Akaashi settled on something short and relevant. 

"Yeah, it was like I was choking in there. People need to learn to smoke outside." The girl replied softly, voice strained.

Akaashi scoffed, "Honestly," He swallowed, new to this, "I was getting lung cancer just breathing." 

Her chuckle was cuter than he'd like to admit, "Me too. Maybe that vodka is the cure." She gestured, and he got the hint. As, he handed her the bottle, and she took a short swig with a cough.

"Probably." He simply replied, eyeing her with newfound interest. She handed the bottle back in which he took another sip.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Akaashi shrugged, "I don't know. I shouldn't even be here. And you?"

She hummed, "A friend brought me here, though I didn't expect to be met with girls doing cocaine when I wanted to take a piss."

For the first time in a while, Akaashi cracked a very small grin. "You're funny, do you know that?"

"Of course I do." She mirrored his expression. "The name's (l/n), (f/n). What's your's stranger?"

"Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji." He replied.

"Well its very nice to meet you." She smiled a little brighter.

"Likewise, even if its about not being able to piss because of a cocaine infiltrated bathroom." He played into her last words.

"Yeah even if it is." She looked away from his discolored eyes, the red light making him look mysteriously inviting.

"So, who are you _Akaashi?_ " She drawled on his name cutely and shifted to the stair that he sat on, making his heart flutter uncomfortably. 

"Uh," He began, "I'm a volleyball player that is extremely blunt and kind of a pessimist."

"Bluntness is better than honesty, and a pessimistic attitude is another form of acknowledging all the aspects of life." She honestly replied. "I am a photographer slash artist. I came to this school because of its focus on the arts and things other than academics." She continued, "I'm a realist and I'm very...forgiving." 

Akaashi nodded, "Well (y/n), seems like you know yourself better than I."

She grinned, "Not likely. I don't know myself."

"Do we ever?" He asked, looking at her eyes, taking a sip of vodka and passing it back to her.

"No, I don't think we will." She sighed.

Akaashi gazed into her eyes, feeling a hint of remembrance in her aura. And he could tell that she felt it too. The way he licked his lips, and the way her eyes looked at this action for a split second.

Maybe it was the red lights that clouded his vision, but he swore he saw a glimmer of want in your muddled eyes-he hoped you saw it in his. But he felt you fingers on the very edge of his hand. 

Maybe it was the vodka that made Akaashi envision you in nothing, and maybe it affected the way that you wished his hands were underneath you shirt. 

And maybe that the way you both drew closer and closer to meeting each others lips was but an illusion. But god, the feeling of his warm, vodka coated tongue had you muddled as much as your thoughts, as was his.

Soft lips had Akaashi sighing in content, finally feeling something. And she felt happy and full of butterflies in this moment. '

Her hands pulled him in deeper, hands tangled in his soft black curls. His hands found purchase on the small of her back and neck, heavy breathing in between the almost non-existent pockets of air between each kiss. He didn't want to part from her lips, as everything felt so familiar and new to him. And he craved it desperately. So desperate that the exchange of lust that each mouth held continued until lips were swollen and used. Soft panting as foreheads touched ignited electricity in the air. 

Pulling away unwillingly, Akaashi gazed into her eyes again. "Can we...meet again?" Her smile dazed him again, making him want to kiss her all over again-

"Yes, please. Don't you have a game tomorrow?"

"Um, yes. You want to see me play?"

"Of course Akaashi, lets see if your as good as volleyball as you are at kissing me."

His cheeks warmed in this cold night air. "Y-Yeah okay."

"I'll see you then Akaashi." She stood up, about to walk back into the smoke ridden house. 

"See you." His voice sounded impartial, but my god was he nervous. As soon as she closed to door, Akaashi took out his phone to text Bokuto.

**_Me:_ **

_I met someone, are you happy now?_

_read; 2 min._

_**Ignore (Bokuto):** _

_Really?_

**_Me:_ **

_...Yeah_

_read; now_

With that, Akaashi swore he heard his obnoxiously great friend holler from inside the loud house.


	2. Past Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the long wait!! I feel so bad. I was so busy with school and so much happened. Ughh, but I hope you like it!! I really WILL update this vv soon. Something spicy coming next ;)
> 
> Much luv <33  
> -Keijimilk

"So, what was her name?" Bokuto asked Akaashi, leaning heavily on the vending machine Akaashi was buying a coffee from. He rolled his eyes at Bokuto's nosiness, "It was (y/n), she said she was coming to our game today". The spiked hair boy quirked his brows. "Oh ho, so you invited her to see you show off so she'd like you huh?"

"That's not what I said-"

"But that's what you're hoping for. You want to impress her Agashi".

"No its not. Plus its _Akaashi_."

"Anyway, if you want to do your best today we should go practice". Bokuto responded, heading toward the gymnasium. Deep down Akaashi knew that he really wanted to impress you, but he would never admit that to him. He'd never shut up then. But those thoughts were soon pushed to the side when he mulled over the thought of living to impress you. He already set what he believed to be attainable goals for himself. Though unbeknownst to him, those goals were too high for even him to achieve. Nonetheless, he wants to put himself in this kind of situation again. There's no reason for him to do this. You were just coming to watch, you did not expect him to win-but he wants to. He is always wanting something. He hates that he can never be satisfied. 

Maybe its because his parents were never satisfied with him. 

Through middle school, high school and even now.

* * *

"Why didn't you pursue academics? Sports cannot support your livelihood." His mother would gripe at him every time he visited home. The venom in her voice stinging. "You've always been good at reading and writing Keiji. Those careers have a better chance of you succeeding." 

He'd just stare at her, feeling alone. He loved being depended on, being _apart_ of something more. He knew his mother wouldn't understand but he just wanted her support.

As any son would.

He could never live up to her standards.

"Perfect Keiji."

"Brilliant son."

"Could do no wrong."

"The perfect son."

God he hated it. He hated having to listen to her and his father's impossible expectations. Which is why he left without looking back. He needed to get out of there. But once he did he felt numb. All he had were these ideals to live up to but now there was nothing-besides volleyball. Though even then he felt like he wasn't good enough. He felt everyone on his team outshined him. Of course Bokuto would quickly say he's "the best" or "your sets are amazing."

That made him happy, being there in the moment. It is similar to how he felt when he saw you. Akaashi could quite literally have any girl on campus but he wants you. Maybe it was the alcohol in his blood or the dizziness from second hand smoke, but he wished he could've kissed you more. To feel the person he was so intrigued with. 

But alas, here he was. During a time out whilst at a rivalry game with another college. He didn't see you walk in. He was hoping you forgot about him and that night. His palms were sweaty as he became anxious, trying to listen the the coach. He wanted you there but he didn't all at the same time and-

"Akaashi!"

He heard the same voice as the one from that night. He saw the same eyes, but not as muddled as before. They were crystal clear-like a window.

He saw your smile, as real and genuine as anyone's could be. God he didn't want to blush like an idiot in their first year of high school. But fuck you looked pretty saying his name.

He felt Bokuto jab him with his elbow and smirk at him.

"That's her? She's pretty cute."

He scoffed nonchalantly trying not to downplay his obvious change in demeanor. His lips would crack into a smile everytime he served. Knowing you were watching elicited a happiness he hasn't felt since nationals and getting accepted to this college.

It was after the game when he walked up to you. A smirk tugging at his lips at their nearly flawless victory.

"You know, I've never been much of a sports girl." You smiled at him, "but I had fun watching you play."

"I'm happy y-you had fun." FUCK why did he stutter? He mentally slapped himself at his stupid emotions. You just looked so good, and memories from that night flooded his mind.

He cleared his throat, "Why did you decide to come? I was just some guy at a party. You didn't have to come see me."

"You're not just some guy. You were a cute, oddly self aware for a college jock, guy at a party." You commented with a raised brow.

"Jock?" He questioned with a laugh. He hasn't done that for a while.

"Yeah, have you seen your muscles? Not to mention your captain's ripped. And he's actually watching us talk".

Akaashi turned around so quick, only to see Bokuto smiling widely at him. He sent him the harshest glare he could, but of course his purposely oblivious best friend would ignore him.

"Sorry about that, he tends to be a little...extra sometimes."

You giggled, "I see."

"Well, do you want to go get a bite to eat, like a burger or something?" You asked him, knowing he must be exhausted and hungry after his game.

He nodded, "Let me go change and I'll meet you out front of the gym."

* * *

You both ended up getting Mcdonald's. They're prices are affordable for two young college students. Being the gentlemen he is, he paid for your meal and ice cream. You felt so flustered. His voice was deep and soothing and he was very easy to talk to. You felt comfortable around him.

Both of you talked about little childhood stories, college mishaps, and other stupid shit that made the both of you laugh and feel the butterflies in your stomachs. You licked the ice cream off your plastic spoon, while he sipped his milkshake.

The both of you locked eyes and averted them. You laughed softly, noticing dusk falling in the window.

"Thank you for this, I had fun." You felt your cheeks warm under his gaze.

"I had fun to, you're comfortable to be around." He said with a slight smile.

"Close your eyes."

Akaashi slurped some of his cookies out of his shake. "Why?" He chuckled.

"Please." You pouted and he closed his eyes with a smile.

"Fine, fine!"

You pulled out your phone and opened the camera.

"You can open them now."

He peeked open his eyes and you showed him a picture you took of him. He had a small smile and had his eyes cutely closed.

"I look horrible in that picture ew!" He laughed and blushed.

"No, you look really good. Imma set this as my lock screen." You slyly smiled and proceed to eat some ice cream.

"You know, when I first met you I didn't know what to think other than that you were different. That you've been through things that I wouldn't understand." Your eyes twinkled in the dim overhead lamp fixture.

"I thought you were-well are- beautiful. There was something so... alluring about you. I felt list in your eyes, it felt...real." He murmured to you, looking deep into your eyes.

You smiled sadly, and Akaashi picked up on it but before he could say anything you pecked him on the cheek.

"You wanna get out of here?"

He nodded and towered over you as he stood, "Yeah, where do you wanna go?"

"You'll see." You whispered into his ear.

He looked into your eyes and he wondered.

He didn't mind looking through this window.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks for reading, what do you all think so far? I'm trying to introduce some more info for the next chap, but I wanna see how this one goes to see if I should build on this scenario I have!


End file.
